Hellsing's Dog
by GirlWhoLovesFanfiction
Summary: Not what you'd think from the title; it's Hellsing's Dog in the literal sense.
1. Chapter 1

Seras Victoria was an unusual vampire. She refused to drink her blood, had an endearing (though slightly aggravating) love of expressing human emotion, and a fear of her own true nature. But Alucard could understand it.

What he could not understand, however, was her attachment to dogs. During one of the missions that did not require him to eradicate the enemy, Seras had returned… but she did not return alone. And yet, this was not even the most shocking thing. No, Integra had not only approved her request, but had given it a name.

Vlad.

 _Vlad._

He disapproved and made it evident that he did not like it, but Integra's orders were final. He could not harm it. He could not call it any other name. And _he_ had to watch it while Seras was away. On the Police Girl's defense, she did not originally burst into the heiress's room with the creature and demanded that it be watched over by him, but he still was angry over the fact that he now had to keep an eye on the beast while she was out with the mercenaries at the bar. Integra had sent it into his chambers, and now a pair of excited brown eyes stared right into his.

 _Vlad._

What a stupid name for a dog.

It had been a quick mission. The vampire had been an old man who moved slowly enough for her to get a good shot in. He did not stand a chance. But that was not the important part of her night. No, the important part came just after it had started raining. The mission had been situated close enough to the manor that she had felt perfectly comfortable simply walking back rather than drive back with the rest of the soldiers. So what if the weather was not perfect? She loved night of all kinds, and she especially loved the smell of the rain.

And so it came to pass that as she passed by an old bus bench that she heard a faint whimpering. Immediately, the draculina froze. The whimpering came once again, though it was a bit quieter this time. Seras quickly spun around and was greeted with a sad looking black Labrador puppy curled up and shaking against the metal leg. Her jaw fell open. The thing was helpless out in the cold and wet air, and it looked just so pitiful. How could someone just leave a dog like that outside?

She slowly approached the thing and held out her hand gently. A little nose tickled her palm and a little pink tongue licked her. And after that, she decided that she was going to save it, because she had already fallen head over heels.

Using her newfound speed, she had dashed into the manor. And that was when she knocked on Sir Integra's office door. A light 'come in' was heard, and she did such, noticing that the director was still glaring mildly at her master. It seemed that he had done something to get on her nerves.

"What have you got there, Police Girl?" Alucard tilted his head curiously, instantly noticing the little quivering form cowering in her police shirt. She was only in her tank top and was drenched to the bone.

"It's a puppy, Master. I brought it here because it would have died. Would… would it be all right with you if I could keep him around? Sir Integra?"

Integra looked from the puppy to the draculina and smirked at Alucard. "Your fledgling has more compassion than most people. However will you cope?"

The master vampire rolled his eyes. "You can't keep him, Police Girl. He's filthy, likely sick… he'll only be a pain in the ass to take care of. My answer is no."

Integra cupped her chin in her forefinger and thumb. "Not so fast, now. She's a responsible adult. And I'm certain she would be willing to clean up after, train, and care for the beast. And it would provide aide in my punishment for you. I think keeping it would be an interesting thing to consider.

Red eyes widened in shock. "Master! It would shit all over your floors, it would chew up all of your shoes, and it would dig holes in the yard…!"

"All things that can be overlooked. In such a large mansion with so many people, it would likely thrive. As long as it never got in my way, I would have no qualms with having a little canine companion. We need a good guard dog."

 _You have me,_ Alucard felt like mentioning, but restrained himself on count of the fact that it would make him look jealous and needy.

"So I can keep him?!" Seras beamed.

"Not only can you keep him, but Alucard will have no choice but to help raise it!"

And that was that.

 **Whoa! I wrote that so long ago! I have a lot of stuff in my recycling bin I went through, so here is another one. There may be another part if you guys want, though at the moment it's not really exactly first priority. Thank you guys! I love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

"So you think that you can just set anything you want on fire, do you?" Integra stared intently at Alucard, calmly blowing cigar smoke in a thin stream right at the vampire's arrogant face.

Alucard waved his hand to ward off the smoke before smirking. "To be fair, I did not attack that Dairy Queen on a simple whim. I happen to have a personal vendetta against them. They deserved to get burned to the ground. The cashier denigrated my clothing… I simply 'denigrated' his place of work."

She casually flicked some ash into the silver tray then tapped one pile of papers on her desk. "This is a stack of complaints." She tapped another pile. "This is a list of all the debt you just put me in."

"Wow, for a pile that large the words sure are tiny…"

Integra tapped another pile, one that seemed much larger than the other two. "AND THIS," she growled in a much louder voice, "IS THE LIST OF EVERY SINGLE DAY THAT I HAVE HAD TO ATTEND COURT ON YOUR BEHALF, COVERING YOUR IRRESPONSIBLE ARSE WHILE YOU JUST GO OUT AND MAKE ME MORE HEADACHES!"

Alucard shrugged in a very innocent manner. "It's not my fault you get headaches so easily."

There was a loud _clang_ as the silver ashtray smacked him very forcefully in the face and spilled ashes all over his clothes.

And then, like a gift sent from the good lord Himself, in entered Seras with a little puppy bundled up in her arms. And Integra got a grand idea of how to punish the king of vampires.

So now here he was, sitting in his throne in the basement, sipping on his glass of wine, perfectly at unease. The dog's brainless skull was resting against his knee while it emitted the most obnoxious whining sound he had ever heard. And it just didn't end. No matter what he did, the dog would just not SHUT UP.

"What do you _want_?" he snapped, finally losing his patience. Vlad cocked his head at the voice, then directed his attention elsewhere. The vampire watched dubiously as the dog's nose went to his hand. After about three seconds, it started to lick him. Alucard's irritation vanished when he realized what the puppy sought. Sighing, he took off his glove, revealing the deep, angry burns that made up the Hellsing seal, and offered it to the dog again. Immediately, the pink tongue darted over his injury. "No amount of licking will heal _that_ wound, I can assure you."

Vlad didn't seem too convinced. The dog stopped licking just long enough to look the vampire in the eye. Alucard arched an eyebrow, wondering what was going through the beast's mind. He had his answer when the dog suddenly jumped up onto his lap and attacked his face.

Well, attacked in a rather adorable fashion, if the vampire was being perfectly honest.

"Gah!" Alucard exclaimed as his face was covered with puppy kisses. "All right, all right, you're cute. Now knock it off!"

The dog did stop on command (as Alucard did have the ability to direct animals), but not without an expression that almost looked like a grin. The vampire sighed and scratched the pup behind the ear, absentmindedly running his fingers through the thin fur. For such a little thing, it certainly had quite a bit of energy. "You know, I actually do like dogs, despite what people think. Your kind is… messy, and annoyingly optimistic, but… I honestly can't think of any creature that can so easily cheer someone up. When I was human, I had a few dogs. It's been a while, but I remember them. My first one… huh. I've forgotten his name. Ah, that's what happens when you live for so long, you forget quite a bit. But he was a lot like you… bigger, much bigger. But he was a loyal hound."

Alucard closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. The dog cocked his head, watching his master with curiosity. The vampire continued on, even though he knew nobody was around that could understand his story. "Even though I'd be gone for months at a time, sometimes a full year, he'd always get so excited to see me again. He acted just like a puppy, though he probably weighed a good hundred and fifty pounds. But I was gone for a long, long time at one point. Three years, I was away. He was already fairly old by then- spoiled rotten by the servants, he'd lived a full life. I wouldn't have been surprised to find he'd passed away in my absence, but the funny thing is… he hadn't. I came to the castle gate, and there he was, lying on the front steps. He perked up when he saw my face, and I remember that same youthful joy in his eyes even when he hobbled out to meet me. His muzzle was all gray, and he had a terrible limp. I stooped down to pet him, and he started whining… and the next thing I know, he can't stand anymore. His legs just… gave out, right beneath him. I tried to hold him up, but he couldn't move. I remember kneeling down, holding his head. At that point, I knew he wasn't going to live to see another day. He gave me one last lick, and… that was that."

He shook his head. "I still to this day can't believe he lived for so long. He was a few years older than most dogs lived at the time. A maid once told me he waited on those steps every day I was gone. I think… he was just waiting for me to get back. He knew he was going to die, and he suffered through pain for three years just to say goodbye to me. And let me tell you, _Vlad_ : nobody else has ever, ever waited for me before."

The dungeon was silent, save for the natural noise of the living creature in Alucard's lap. Vlad seemed to sense something was wrong, and laid his head on the vampire's arm, waiting for some semblance of resolution. Alucard noticed this and seemed to shake himself of his thoughts, and continued petting the dog. "It's one of the reasons I really don't like getting dogs. I already think humans are short lived. Canines… they love too much, and they die too quickly."

A door creaked open, and a fluffy blonde head poked into the room. Alucard watched, amused, as Vlad immediately perked up as a familiar voice called out, "Um, Master? Is… Is Vlad here?"

In response, a high-pitched yip echoed through the room as Vlad leapt off the vampire and raced towards the door, nearly falling on his paws when he came to a stop in front of his owner. "I think that answers your question, Police Girl," Alucard responded, resting his cheek on his knuckles in a bored manner.

Seras giggled as Vlad jumped up into her arms and licked her cheeks. "Thank you so much! I hope he wasn't a bother!"

Alucard rolled his eyes. "Oh, he was. But as always, you're welcome for saving your ass. Did Integra notice anything when she stepped into her office?"

The draculina stepped further inside, cradling the puppy in her arms like an actual baby. "She said that it smelled oddly like disinfectant, but otherwise, I don't think she noticed the piddle-spot. I'm so glad Walter was understanding enough to clean it up."

He hummed. "Train him better, Police Girl. He's your mongrel, and as such, he's _your_ responsibility. Next time, I might not decide to hide him for you."

"Yes sir!" Her stiffened posture would have been very soldier-like were it not for the wriggling black ball of fluff in her arms.

The vampire blinked, and for one split second, Seras could have sworn he smiled. "Go on then, off with you. Take him outside."

Seras nodded and set Vlad down. "All right! You wanna go outside, boy? Huh? Wanna go for a walk?" Vlad's bottom wriggled as his tail thumped violently. He howled. The draculina sprinted away with a mad grin, and the puppy chased after her, barking.

Back in the darkness of Alucard's chambers, a small chuckle could be heard.

 **Alucard's in for a rather rude awakening when he realizes both Integra and Seras waited for him for thirty years, isn't he? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the continuation to the story. I teared up a bit, writing about his dog from the past. Honestly, I can write about people getting brutally murdered without even blinking, but dogs are too good for this world. This fic was originally going to be really light and fluffy, and then I was kind of like, "Why don't I let it consume my soul instead?"**


End file.
